morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 27
Morning Glories Issue 27 Tinychat from May 29, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 upguntha: moi 0002 susan: and has reliable internet connection who wants to take it upon themselves? 0003 guest-2317308 changed nickname to calfaile 0004 twistedrufus changed nickname to caleb_bollenbacher 0005 guest-2317305 changed nickname to jukite 0006 susan: who can copy & paste the discussion from tonight so people who weren't here can read it? 0007 guest-2317329 entered the room 0008 francy: i'm on chrome sadly 0009 beyonce changed nickname to julia 0010 julia: i dont mind 0011 jess: i'm on chrome but i can copy this 0012 julia: ah ok 0013 jess: idk how macey does it though. 0014 upguntha: like i said before moi 0015 upguntha: lol 0016 susan: okay how about all of you it couldn't hurt to have backup hahah 0017 bennettca: Sounds good 0018 susan: you can just submit everything to macey probably i don't think she'd mind 0019 susan: ~passes the buck 0020 jukite: (Is there a way to change font size?) 0021 susan: anyways what did people think of the issue?? 0022 upguntha: so what's up guys 0023 upguntha: s20s' 0024 julia left the room 0025 jess: I WAS VERY EXCITED. 0026 susan: \o/ 0027 upguntha: IT was crazy 0028 calfaile: we know who left the cave! 0029 guest-2317329 left the room 0030 upguntha: so many feels 0031 joe_eisma entered the room 0032 upguntha: where is Akiko 0033 julia entered the room 0034 susan: indeed where is akiko is she alright 0035 jukite: Deep-sixed 0036 guest-2317353 changed nickname to julia 0037 cherudim changed nickname to alison 0038 bennettca: Junisao was also notably absent 0039 francy: sadly 0040 calfaile: he was in the school 0041 bennettca: Yeah, we know he's fine, doesn't mean he's not missed 0042 julia: i liked the part where georgina was like YOU FAILED and then guillaume smirking A+ 0043 francy: he's probably still. you know. crying a lot 0044 upguntha: irina needs to die 0045 julia: i mean i liked all of it but that 0046 jess: i liked casey....j ust., CASEY 0047 jukite: Yes, bye Irina. Bring back Zoe 0048 francy: i liked the part when ike was not dead 0049 rafael_santannameyer entered the room 0050 john_shannon entered the room 0051 guest-2317398 changed nickname to john_shannon 0052 guest-2317254 left the room 0053 jess: ah i was hoping for a lot of irina this issue actually 0054 bennettca: The standout bits to me were Jade's. SO good 0055 calfaile: Ike can't be dead. too many Ike mysteries 0056 guest-2317407 entered the room 0057 guest-2317350 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0058 jess: JADE. she was fantastic this issue 0059 jess: HI JOE 0060 francy: hiiii 0061 upguntha: tolf y'all she was awesome 0062 susan: hello joe!! 0063 julia: hiya 0064 calfaile: yeah, Jade was cool 0065 caleb_bollenbacher: hi joe! 0066 guest-2317395 changed nickname to rafael_santannameyer 0067 joe_eisma: how's it going folks? 0068 francy: good! 0069 susan: it's swell 0070 bennettca: Excellent 0071 jukite: ^_^/ 0072 jess: the art in this issue was fantastic 0073 caleb_bollenbacher: rad 0074 francy: yeah it was really pretty 0075 joe_eisma: thanks, Jess! 0076 rafael_santannameyer: hi 0077 francy: ty for being great again, joe 0078 upguntha: glorifull 0079 joe_eisma: aww 0080 calfaile: all "I'm a redneck, don't underestimate my willingness to shoot" 0081 caleb_bollenbacher: it WAS really good. loved it 0082 guest-2317407 left the room 0083 caleb_bollenbacher: it seemed a little different stylistically at points. was that a meaningful change? 0084 joe_eisma: haha 0085 joe_eisma: caleb--nope--i drew it all the same. the different colorists affected things 0086 caleb_bollenbacher: ah, that makes sense. i should've looked for that 0087 jukite: Kinda nitpicky, but was there was reason Mr Reed looks a lot like Abraham 0088 jukite: ? 0089 jukite: I had to do a double-take 0090 joe_eisma: no reason--sorry for the confusion! 0091 guest-2317440 entered the room 0092 joe_eisma: there's an actor he's based on. i'll see if i can find the link 0093 guest-2317440 left the room 0094 upguntha: Reed has got some moves 0095 jukite: LOL sweet 0096 rafael_santannameyer: I am still in shock about the season change 0097 pagerunner_j entered the room 0098 joe_eisma: haha 0099 caleb_bollenbacher: same. it really does seem just like a tv show 0100 rafael_santannameyer: yes 0101 jukite: But that's what makes it great 0102 rafael_santannameyer: but how come Casey could change that much? 0103 guest-2317452 changed nickname to pagerunner_j 0104 rafael_santannameyer: but so far the book didn't answer me a question 0105 guest-2317467 entered the room 0106 rafael_santannameyer: Who or what is David 0107 troy3825 entered the room 0108 john_shannon left the room 0109 joe_eisma: rafael--more david stuff coming up 0110 jess: yeee 0111 guest-2317482 entered the room 0112 rafael_santannameyer: AWESOME! 0113 guest-2317485 entered the room 0114 bennettca: Yusss 0115 guest-2317494 entered the room 0116 guest-2317467 left the room 0117 jukite: Yeah, IIR in an interview Nick said later this season, or something 0118 joe_eisma: reed is based on Scott Porter from Friday Night Lights, btw 0119 francy: oohh 0120 jukite: Oh! ok 0121 guest-2317482 left the room 0122 guest-2317509 entered the room 0123 guest-2317509 left the room 0124 rafael_santannameyer: and what is the school purpose and why they base all that things on Bible 0125 guest-2317518 entered the room 0126 guest-2317518 left the room 0127 joe_eisma: rafael--that's a question for Nick (hope he shows up soon!) 0128 joe_eisma: Nick is definitely a fan of religious allegories 0129 upguntha: Is this the same future Jade as the one that interacts with Julie Hayes 0130 jukite: LOl. Does he fill you in on major arcs? or do you have tofigure it out too, as you pen it? 0131 joe_eisma: yes, upguntha 0132 descendo entered the room 0133 guest-2317536 changed nickname to descendo 0134 huntered entered the room 0135 joe_eisma: jukite--he gives me some minor details, but keeps the major details close to the vest! 0136 guest-2317542 changed nickname to huntered 0137 jukite: Shiny 0138 jess: ah when will we be seeing julie again? 0139 alex_sollazzo entered the room 0140 upguntha: then what happened to "her school" it looked in better shape in issue 6 0141 joe_eisma: sooner than you think, jess! 0142 joe_eisma: upguntha--that was the nice part you saw in issue 6. haha 0143 guest-2317470 changed nickname to troy3825 0144 upguntha: whatever map you have for future school will be destroyed by Nick 0145 upguntha: lol 0146 rafael_santannameyer: I am sad about Fortunato death... it take an eternity to bring a brazilian to the book 0147 lacracha entered the room 0148 joe_eisma: haha 0149 rafael_santannameyer: and when it comes it is to be sacrified 0150 huntered left the room 0151 joe_eisma: fortunato's fine. he's in the next issue. 0152 francy: yay 0153 susan: god bless tuna 0154 upguntha: what dd they do with Akiko 0155 descendo left the room 0156 jess: BABY 0157 upguntha: Hallowed id the Tuna 0158 guest-2317584 changed nickname to lacracha 0159 joe_eisma: yes, akiko.. where did she go? ;) 0160 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah i was confused, i thought I saw fortunata 0161 jess: yeah he got back to mga! 0162 rafael_santannameyer: It is interesting about how Nick uses the different nationalities. His japanese aren't the 0163 guest-2317485 left the room 0164 caleb_bollenbacher: i'm so interested to see how things go at MGA now after woodrun... 0165 joe_eisma: yeah, i think it'll be interesting to see how they attempt to go back to class 0166 jess: yeah! things are gonna be even weirder than before apparently 0167 rafael_santannameyer: geek stereotype, he digdeep to bring a brazilian zealot 0168 pagerunner_j: Can't imagine being asked to crack a textbook after THAT sort of field day. ;) 0169 caleb_bollenbacher: maybe the classes change...or they make the students take forget-me-now's 0170 guest-2317494 left the room 0171 joe_eisma: haha 0172 vedderone entered the room 0173 upguntha: Am i the only one confused on how Casey got to the school after the cave did she bypass al 0174 upguntha: l the kids 0175 alison: I thought the implication was that this kind of thing ... happens there. 0176 caleb_bollenbacher: ok, so that book casey was telling herself about...did anyone else think for a second it 0177 caleb_bollenbacher: was real? 0178 joe_eisma: she disappeared into the crowd as per nick's script 0179 bennettca: She coulda just gone through, couldn't she? She didn't know anyone there very well 0180 upguntha: ah ok 0181 jukite: Yeah, I think the book is the one the kid finds at the beginning with the "cylliner" 0182 upguntha: define dissapear 0183 guest-2317680 changed nickname to vedderone 0184 caleb_bollenbacher: lol yeah, It just took me a second. I was like "i gotta find that book! spoilers!" 0185 vedderone: just picked up the new issue and love it! 0186 joe_eisma: like, lara and georgina lost sight of her as she walked into the crowd 0187 calfaile: brendan? 0188 rafael_santannameyer: my questions are related to Casey's "trip", if she become Georgina, so why she is so mean 0189 joe_eisma: thanks, vedderone! 0190 rafael_santannameyer: without a reason or with access to the all truth 0191 joe_eisma: rafael--she didn't become daramount. clarkson and daramount are separate people 0192 calfaile: Casey has always been a bit callous 0193 joe_eisma: she's in disguise 0194 caleb_bollenbacher: what variants did everyone get? they were sorely tempting my poor wallet lol 0195 rafael_santannameyer: ok, but that was kinda hard to get due the physical similarities 0196 upguntha: that was a fast edit on Tom Calf 0197 joe_eisma: right 0198 rafael_santannameyer: and how she shaped herself forming a loop 0199 joe_eisma: well, casey has blue eyes, and daramount's eyes are green, if that helps. 0200 upguntha: Primer 0201 rafael_santannameyer: sooner or later it is going to create a mess 0202 bennettca: Now that things have a chance to get back to normal, are we gonna get to see some other 0203 joe_eisma: also, casey's features are softer & rounder, daramount's sharper and more evil 0204 francy: yeah in most of the major daramount appearances you have a good view of her eyes too 0205 bennettca: Glories' reactions to Zoe's death? I'm kinda hoping Pamela is the most broken up 0206 calfaile: I had it open. . . and I wasn't going to re-read this tinychat to remember 0207 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah, but in the LOTR movies frodo's eyes are both green AND blue lol 0208 upguntha: That's why she should unhand me lol 0209 julia: why did she dress up all daramount like ish for the high school anyway 0210 upguntha: thnks Joe 0211 caleb_bollenbacher: but yeah, I can see that the two are different people 0212 joe_eisma: haha 0213 julia: this should be obvious maybe but i'm slow 0214 joe_eisma: upguntha felt the touch of daramount! 0215 sam entered the room 0216 upguntha: it was not pretty 0217 rafael_santannameyer: well, coloring isn't a very trustful art... 0218 calfaile: Why didn't she get weirded out when she saw daramount for the first time? 0219 upguntha: that's also confusing 0220 rafael_santannameyer: exactly 0221 joe_eisma: good question, calfaile! 0222 guest-2317773 changed nickname to sam 0223 joe_eisma: nick's got a plan 0224 joe_eisma: hey troy! 0225 rafael_santannameyer: that sounds like the lack of Hunter at the cave messed with something 0226 joe_eisma: rafael--yep! 0227 upguntha: hopefully it's better then the Cylon's 0228 troy3825: wassup 0229 vicky entered the room 0230 guest-2317806 changed nickname to vicky 0231 francy: hi vickyyyy 0232 vicky: hey!!! 0233 rafael_santannameyer: But if Casey was sent to the past to "shape herself", so it means someone tried to create 0234 nick entered the room 0235 rafael_santannameyer: a paradox or a potential trigger for something else 0236 troy3825: still at office, working hard to Keep Austin Beautiful 0237 guest-2317818 changed nickname to nick 0238 upguntha: Jade says Noooo 0239 jess: vicky!!!! 0240 joe_eisma: nice. Troy has never forgiven us for Zoe. 0241 rafael_santannameyer: but it isn't clear yet because we don't know the plans from the principal 0242 jukite: Zoe T_T 0243 rafael_santannameyer: or why the birthday kids are essential 0244 upguntha: but Zoe had to leave early 0245 upguntha: I died when I read the back up 0246 francy: i laughed really hard at that line then cried 0247 jukite: Mayve something happened on that aprticular date? 0248 jess: time is so central to this series 0249 troy3825: Hope springs eternal for my girl Z 0250 rafael_santannameyer: foward and back 0251 rafael_santannameyer: and what is at the basements 0252 pagerunner_j: I just about died at the squirting-Zoe-with-ketchup panel in the MGA babies bit. 0253 nick: hey all 0254 jukite: LOL that re-cap was awesome. I love the wording 0255 rafael_santannameyer: Nick! 0256 susan: hi nick! 0257 pagerunner_j: hey! 0258 bennettca: Hey Nick 0259 calfaile: hello! 0260 francy: hi!! 0261 jess: ah hi nick! 0262 caleb_bollenbacher: hidey ho, neighbor! 0263 upguntha: Nickkkkkkkkk 0264 lacracha: hi! 0265 caleb_bollenbacher: and by that I mean, "hi nick!" 0266 nick: caleb, you won the contest, I believe 0267 caleb_bollenbacher: wait really????? 0268 caleb_bollenbacher: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE 0269 nick: one more day to go, but looking good 0270 upguntha: there was a contest? 0271 joe_eisma: yay 0272 caleb_bollenbacher: good thing I bought more...better gie them all away to my new roommates 0273 guest-2317875 entered the room 0274 calfaile: most photos with new readers 0275 susan: ooh how many did you have? 0276 upguntha: oh yeah 0277 guest-2317875 left the room 0278 rafael_santannameyer: cool 0279 calfaile: so ubguntha knows how many to buy. . . 0280 bennettca: lol 0281 caleb_bollenbacher: ummmm....just one 0282 caleb_bollenbacher: wink wink 0283 susan: ohh sorry =x 0284 upguntha: lmao 0285 calfaile: nooo the proper answer is "60" 0286 upguntha: The variant covers will cover up my narcasism 0287 calfaile: then somebody will buy 70, you buy up to 80, and Nick does his happy dance and the sale nu 0288 calfaile: numbers 0289 upguntha: I'm glad that the numbers are going up for the book 0290 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah I like that. i bought SEVENTY 0291 rafael_santannameyer: And Image will blame Nick because he is busy with Disney 0292 gabejer entered the room 0293 jukite: well deserved, it's popularity rising 0294 guest-2317926 changed nickname to gabejer 0295 nick: yeah, the numbers have been great, we're really happy, so thanks 0296 nick: I promised I'd tell you who was doing covers for 29 here, didn't I? 0297 rafael_santannameyer: well, I am getting my books thru some bootleggers, but I am buying the brazilian trades 0298 upguntha: Maybe ;) 0299 caleb_bollenbacher: yes! I can't wat to know! 0300 caleb_bollenbacher: i'm loving the covers for 28. especially the tradd more one 0301 pagerunner_j: We're not likely to tell you NOT to tell us things, y'know. 0302 caleb_bollenbacher: wait, what is Nick doing with disney? 0303 caleb_bollenbacher: unless you mean marvel by that 0304 nick: For 29 we have 0305 clevername entered the room 0306 nick: Jo 0307 nick: e 0308 caleb_bollenbacher: good choices 0309 nick: Ryan Kelly 0310 upguntha: Eismaaaaaaa wot woot 0311 nick: Marley Zarcone 0312 nick: Edwin Huang 0313 caleb_bollenbacher: oooh I like ryan kelly's stuff (just looked it up) 0314 nick: Matthew Waite 0315 alison: Ryan Kelly is great! 0316 rafael_santannameyer: Marvel belong to Disney, so why keep calling it Marvel if it is Disney in about every 0317 rafael_santannameyer: aspect 0318 nick: and just confirmed- Jeff Lemire! 0319 guest-2317980 changed nickname to clevername 0320 susan: \o/ 0321 caleb_bollenbacher: how do you choose the cover artists? 0322 jukite: wow...lotta varients 0323 joe_eisma: there's one more too 0324 francy: oohh 0325 lacracha: Lemire?! Good choice! 0326 nick: yeah, did you get that one confirmed? 0327 joe_eisma: yup! you wanna say it? 0328 nick: no, go ahead 0329 joe_eisma: kevin mellon! 0330 jess1 entered the room 0331 guest-2318007 changed nickname to jess1 0332 jukite: sweet 0333 rafael_santannameyer: great alternate cover artists 0334 vicky: ahh im so excited for all of them 0335 joe_eisma: mine's a little different than what i normally do. 0336 upguntha: That is awesome 0337 pagerunner_j: that'll be quite a collection! 0338 caleb_bollenbacher: i'm frantically looking these up lol 0339 nick: so yeah, one last batch of 8, then we're done, we promise 0340 caleb_bollenbacher: i wouldn't complain about more haha 0341 jukite: T_T 0342 lacracha: I better start working overtime now so I'll be able to afford all of them 0343 rafael_santannameyer: So Nick do you think everything wil get clearer on season 3? 0344 joe_eisma: well, we don't want to overload you guys 0345 lacracha left the room 0346 nick: by end of s3, i think a lot will clearer, sure 0347 jukite: is the run still planed at ~100 issues? 0348 caleb_bollenbacher: maybe then I can change my motto from "I don't know what's going on but I like it" 0349 nick: no, we'll definitely go over 100, I think, but cant say for sure yet 0350 rafael_santannameyer: grat, because the plot really getting more and more complex and by the actual comic book p 0351 jukite: sweet 0352 jess1 left the room 0353 rafael_santannameyer: publishing pace it seems it will take about 20 issues or more to see the whole side effect 0354 rafael_santannameyer: ts 0355 zethia entered the room 0356 guest-2318079 changed nickname to zethia 0357 upguntha: Is it bad that I calculated how old I will be when this reaches 100 0358 lacracha entered the room 0359 susan: hahahah so did macey 0360 rafael_santannameyer: of what happened during the cave/run 0361 bennettca: Not at all 0362 jukite: no..means great reading til then! 0363 guest-2318091 changed nickname to lacracha 0364 joe_eisma: where is macey anyway? 0365 zethia: at a choir concert, i think 0366 joe_eisma: oh right 0367 jukite: Is there amap of the school grounds you use for reference? I would love to see lone 0368 jukite: *one 0369 joe_eisma: i have one, but nick won't let me share it. haha 0370 upguntha: only cause he plans on destroying it 0371 jukite: T_T I would love to ourchase one poster-size 8D 0372 jukite: *purchase 0373 rafael_santannameyer: same here 0374 nick: yeah, no map yet-- still a bunch of things I haven't shown you 0375 nick: towards the end of the book maybe 0376 jukite: fair enough 0377 upguntha: like the man behind the greenhouse 0378 rafael_santannameyer: I really would like buy some MG Posters 0379 nick: you mean Ike? 0380 sam: hello friends i am late because i literally just read the issue dang 0381 lor entered the room 0382 jukite: Headmaster=Swampthing or Poison Ivy 0383 rafael_santannameyer: like the early covers in poster sized images 0384 guest-2318130 changed nickname to lor 0385 ibraa007 entered the room 0386 guest-2318151 changed nickname to ibraa007 0387 upguntha: fyi we saw the headmaster this issue, he was being carresed by Daramount ;) 0388 jukite: LOL 0389 calfaile: hmmm so Nick keeps it all in his head, but Joe has a physical copy *somewhere*. . . 0390 ibraa007 left the room 0391 leanne entered the room 0392 upguntha: Operation invade Eisma's house begin 0393 calfaile: Where does Joe live again? for. . . fanmail 0394 caleb_bollenbacher: sounds like the beginnings of an oceans 11 thing 0395 caleb_bollenbacher: and there it is haha 0396 joe_eisma: haha obviously my map is very fluid 0397 guest-2318163 changed nickname to leanne 0398 leanne: HI 0399 francy: yooo 0400 leanne: am i really late 0401 susan: hello leanne 0402 leanne: it's susan! 0403 zethia: LEANNE i MISSED YOU 0404 susan: \o/ 0405 leanne: JESSICAAA 0406 jukite: wow...with all the aqua-literary references in the book, I can't help but think that pun 0407 susan: you're like an hour late but that's a-ok 0408 jukite: was intentional 0409 vicky: hihihiii 0410 leanne: wait okay first of all i just need to ask does anyone else 0411 leanne: ship jade and irina 0412 upguntha: Will we see Tom again? 0413 zethia: tessa was talking about it hahah 0414 susan: lolol i think tessa did 0415 caleb_bollenbacher: oooo a WATER MAP 0416 leanne: YESS 0417 lacracha: 27 issues and not one student has ever asked (at least I don't think anyone has) why 0418 nick: tom is in 28 0419 lacracha: weird things are happening at the school. They're all so calm about it 0420 leanne: i like tom tom is a babe 0421 leanne: lacracha are you talking about students in the general?? because hunter's asked 0422 leanne: a few times 0423 leanne: more than a few times hahahaha 0424 rafael_santannameyer: but you need to consider the story is happening at the first weeks 0425 guest-2318238 entered the room 0426 lacracha: Students in general 0427 guest-2318238 left the room 0428 leanne: yeah thats true 0429 zethia: oh my gosh let's talk about bell's theorem 0430 leanne: "oh hey look a dead body 0431 leanne: it's being dragged away 0432 leanne: into the distance 0433 leanne: by our teachers 0434 alison: Poor Hunter asks questions all the time to no avail. 0435 leanne: lol nbd hey what was the math hw" 0436 rafael_santannameyer: By my calculation the story so far (for the Birthday kids) happened more or less 8 weeks, 0437 leanne: BELL'S THEOREM!! they operate on a DIFFERENT PLANE OF EXISTENCE 0438 nick: this month i finally watched tower prep 0439 joe_eisma: haha holy shit. i've still never seen it 0440 lacracha: That's true Alison. 0441 nick: actually i have the last one still to go tonight 0442 nick: and those kids are even more laid back about it than ours! 0443 caleb_bollenbacher: what's tower prep? 0444 alison: Francy and I are wondering if he's kept in the dark for a reason, haha. 0445 guest-2318259 entered the room 0446 guest-2318259 left the room 0447 francy: that was on cartoon network right?? tower prep 0448 joe_eisma: a show we were accused of ripping off, even though it debuted after us 0449 francy: or... nick. one of those two 0450 leanne: omg hahaha 0451 upguntha: Was the school in this shape in issue 6 0452 calfaile: Hmmm we had it plotted to about two weeks 0453 leanne: (also nick idk if you remember but i wrote a porny thing a while ago and you liked it 0454 nick: did they accuse us of ripping them off? 0455 leanne: so uh THANK YOu) 0456 bennettca: Didn't we get it up to three or four? 0457 joe_eisma: haha yeah, i saw some posts. we've also been accused of ripping off 0458 joe_eisma: house of anubis and bad kids go to hell 0459 leanne: i watched an episode of house of anubis once 0460 joe_eisma: because obviously, a private school means we ripped it off 0461 leanne: it was really bad 0462 francy: yeah basically it's just kids go to a weird boarding school but other than that there 0463 francy: isn't that many similarities 0464 francy: sooo 0465 sam: morning glories is basically a harry potter rip off so 0466 leanne: a lot of works involve kids going to weird schools. 0467 leanne: monster high. 0468 francy: pretty much yeah 0469 nick: tower prep IS freakishly similar in parts 0470 leanne: harry potter. 0471 joe_eisma: there's one kid on tower prep who looks basically like hunter. that scared me 0472 francy: HAHA 0473 jukite: but the kids can't compare to the Glories 0474 lacracha: When I read the first issue of MGA, the first thing I thougt of was House of Anubis. 0475 alison: haha 0476 francy: omg i remember that kid 0477 sam: yes moring glories is actually monster high there will be a set of fashion dolls 0478 nick: but just a whole different vibe. they had to keep it kid-friendly 0479 leanne: OH MY GOD I WANT FASHION DOLLS 0480 upguntha: I see the word Tower and call copy cats 0481 francy: i'll buy the dolls 0482 leanne: OF THE TRUANTS 0483 lacracha: But hey, I love both! 0484 pagerunner_j: hah. I'd pay good money for the dolls, not gonna lie. 0485 vicky: i went to the wiki page of tower prep the kid's name is ian? ?? 0486 jukite: dolls ftw 0487 jess left the room 0488 francy: of course you'd notice thayt 0489 lacracha: I agree Jukite 0490 leanne: can we get a doll of irina holding grenades 0491 vicky: oops 0492 jukite: LOL like the action-fire varient cover of Irina? 0493 francy: YES 0494 jukite: *figure 0495 upguntha: YASSSSSSSSSSSS 0496 jukite: I luaghed when I saw that 0497 francy: man on the subject of merch i'd totally buy tshirts too 0498 leanne: yeah omg 0499 rafael_santannameyer: Jadey and her suicide kit and FOrtunato and his bible 0500 pagerunner_j: One of Casey with the alternate Ms. Clarkson outfit/wig.... ;) 0501 bennettca: An Irina action figure would be the greatest thing ever. Can we Kickstart that? 0502 upguntha: even though i don't like her 0503 jukite: yes! 0504 leanne: i also want 0505 leanne: a guillaume doll 0506 leanne: with clasps on his hands 0507 leanne: that fit onto hisao's butt 0508 leanne: i mean what 0509 joe_eisma: i would love to have a morning glories action figure 0510 jukite: LOL 0511 francy: CAN THE EYEBROWS BE REATTACHABLE 0512 joe_eisma: hahaha 0513 leanne: the eyebrows must be reattacheable. 0514 upguntha: yess eyebrows 0515 vicky: omg 0516 francy: good 0517 calfaile: anybody have access to a 3d printer? 0518 rafael_santannameyer: by the way, Casey doll must be made by Mattel 0519 pagerunner_j: hah 0520 leanne: the eyebrows are the headmaster 0521 leanne: oh man when guillaume smirked in this issue 0522 leanne: I DIED 0523 upguntha: sploosh 0524 sam: oh my gosh me too his little smirk 0525 julia: oh my god i revisted the guillaume is evil campaign tag recently A+ 0526 leanne: that was not a little smirk 0527 leanne: that was a smirk of ENORMOUS PROPORTIONS 0528 rafael_santannameyer: lol 0529 julia: WAIT YES THAT WAS GREAT 0530 sam: he's the kid that blew the april fools prant by smirking 0531 leanne: THAT WAS LIKE THAT GIANT RUBBER DUCKY IN LONDON OF SMIRKS 0532 rafael_santannameyer: something tells me a lot of crap are about to hit the fan 0533 pagerunner_j: Epic smirk. 0534 upguntha: Did that smirk involve Akiko and not Irina 0535 rafael_santannameyer: because nobody smirks or smile at the campus 0536 leanne: i miss 0537 leanne: irina 0538 leanne: i mean 0539 leanne: akiko haha 0540 rafael_santannameyer: without a good reason and a dose of sadism 0541 leanne: cries a little... 0542 calfaile: Pamela smiles enough for the whole student body 0543 pagerunner_j: I loved Jade in this issue, incidentally. Flipping through it again now.... 0544 francy: akiko might be the best kept secret of the comic at this point 0545 lacracha: I'm just ready for Casey and Irina to beat (or shoot) the crap out of each other. 0546 jukite: Hey Nick, if not too-spoiler-ish 0547 leanne: yeah jade was great 0548 jukite: IS that in her head, or a time-thing? 0549 leanne: i really want jade and irina to interact more 0550 pagerunner_j: ("I KNOW HOW TO NOT MISS.") 0551 bennettca: Jade's "But that don't mean"... floored me 0552 nick: can't say yet 0553 jukite: Awww 0554 leanne: ("MY PARENTS WERE REPUBLICAN GUN NUTS") 0555 joe_eisma: jade really stole this issue 0556 pagerunner_j: that was hilarious 0557 francy: omg yeah jade was so badass 0558 leanne: "HE'S OUR SOCIOPATHIC ASSHOLE) 0559 leanne: adfjlkalasd 0560 pagerunner_j: loved that. 0561 lacracha: I didn't think Jade had it in her. I never liked her til now. 0562 upguntha: that should be Ike's new MGA poster 0563 leanne: i miss hisao. 0564 leanne: i hope hes okay. 0565 leanne: except hes probably not. 0566 jukite: I'ts really a testament to the great cast how often you can love/hate different 0567 leanne: because his brother is dead 0568 jukite: characters throughout the books 0569 leanne: OH NO IM SAD NOW 0570 francy: yeah he's probably crying a river 0571 francy: or three 0572 alexnsketch entered the room 0573 leanne: enough to fill up the water guns he and his brother played with as kids 0574 leanne: OOPS IM SAD MORE 0575 francy: fkjhfd 0576 guest-2318415 changed nickname to alexnsketch 0577 calfaile: awww Guillaume will cheer him up ;) 0578 pagerunner_j: Speaking of crying- Casey with her parents? Man. 0579 leanne: EXCEPT LIKE GUILLAUME IS PART OF WHY JUN IS DEAD 0580 sam: casey and her mom hit me right in the feels 0581 bennettca: That scene with her mom was beautiful 0582 francy: gosh the moment her mom started ranting i was like "casey is going to cry i can feel it" 0583 upguntha: Am i the only one that enjoyed that Casey punch 0584 leanne: also yeah casey's family augh 0585 leanne: no 0586 leanne: i love 0587 leanne: casey punching things 0588 pooryorick entered the room 0589 leanne: i love ladies punching things in general 0590 leanne: things or people 0591 leanne: or both 0592 susan: the panel pre-punch is gold 0593 alexnsketch: I was abit confused about zoe though 0594 lacracha: Upguntha, I loved that Casey punch 0595 susan: with her trucking over there 0596 alexnsketch: she seemed like so much more than just some killer 0597 joe_eisma: i haven't told nick, but i want casey to get 'l a r a' tattooed on her fingers 0598 pagerunner_j: The ladies in this series do NOT HOLD BACK. ;) 0599 guest-2318430 changed nickname to pooryorick 0600 jukite: T_T 0601 pagerunner_j: lol 0602 nick: haha 0603 francy: well i assume zoe was more than that 0604 leanne: akiko is still my babest babe 0605 francy: we just don't know... what exactly 0606 francy: she was doing yet 0607 alexnsketch: yet... 0608 leanne: yeah 0609 leanne: also the "split personality" thing in the baby comics 0610 notw1tterdan entered the room 0611 leanne: (WHICH WAS FRICKIN ADORABLE) 0612 jukite: Zoe should come back like David-2 0613 leanne: reminded me of david 0614 francy: and hopefully we will at some point because she's my favorite and i'm still in mourning 0615 alison: "multiple personalities" (sort of) 0616 leanne: so maybe like zoe and david have something 0617 leanne: in common? 0618 guest-2318454 changed nickname to notw1tterdan 0619 pagerunner_j: MGA Babies merch. Plushies. Needs to happen. 0620 francy: yes 0621 alexnsketch: well definitely, just no clue when they're going to telll us 0622 leanne: idk if i want action figures or plushies 0623 rafael_santannameyer: I wonder when we are going to know about Zoe's past and why a so miraculous child was take 0624 joe_eisma: this should be obvious, but we should probably mention MG babies is not canon. haha 0625 leanne: NOOOO 0626 rafael_santannameyer: taken so easy 0627 leanne: oh my god it's like happy glories au 0628 sam: i hope you guys are writing this down 0629 platt3r entered the room 0630 leanne: i want an action figure of irina, a fashion doll of ike, and a plushie of akiko and hisao 0631 guest-2318505 changed nickname to platt3r 0632 francy: mg babies could be the happy timeline 0633 notw1tterdan left the room 0634 leanne: whispers this is my life dream 0635 jukite: Ike with that scarf? 0636 leanne: yes 0637 leanne: removable scarf 0638 rafael_santannameyer: We could crowdfund them 0639 nick: unfortunately i have to bail early this month 0640 leanne: removable sunglasses 0641 leanne: unremovable sass 0642 francy: awww okay! 0643 nick: anyone have any questions before I go? 0644 upguntha: lol 0645 rafael_santannameyer: hmmm... yes 0646 calfaile: isn#t it like 4 am? 0647 bennettca: Is Vanessa's Mom coming back? Or was she taken out in Daramount's raid? 0648 upguntha: where is AKIKO WHO IS THE HEADMASTER 0649 alison: Is Casey more in the know about what's going on now, or is she in the dark? 0650 caleb_bollenbacher: is season 2 gonna be about the same length? (I know that's been asked) 0651 rafael_santannameyer: are you planning to take this story for how many years? 0652 leanne: YES with the whole chess game is the implication that time goes in a loop or is nonlinear? 0653 caleb_bollenbacher: and will we get to see much more of the glories outside of MGA anytime soon? 0654 nick: you'll see vanessa's mom again next arc 0655 coolness entered the room 0656 nick: s2 will be 25 issues 0657 guest-2318571 changed nickname to coolness 0658 lol entered the room 0659 shadyhavok entered the room 0660 pooryorick: Nick, how long until i understand whats going on? 0661 leanne: (@pooryorick 0662 calfaile: yay! Ms. Richmond! unless it's a pre-death flashback 0663 nick: casey is definitely more in the know right now 0664 alexnsketch: Yeah what is going on, btw? 0665 jukite: lol 0666 upguntha: does the chool's destruction have anything to do with China 0667 guest-2318586 changed nickname to lol 0668 guest-2318592 changed nickname to shadyhavok 0669 alison: thanks! 0670 rafael_santannameyer: he said Season 3 everything would be clearer 0671 pooryorick: Morning Glories has is my favorite series i will never understand but will always buy 0672 calfaile: we'll be 50 issues in, it had better be clearer! 0673 alexnsketch: Love Bedlam as well! 0674 freak entered the room 0675 bennettca: The issue hinted how to get answers...freeze yourself Futurama-style! 0676 lol left the room 0677 nick: well, i did wanna say thank you all very much, this has been pretty much the best 0678 leanne: oh man i'm so behind on bedlam but i love it so much 0679 guest-2318610 changed nickname to freak 0680 rafael_santannameyer: because you know the High School is naturally evil 0681 leanne: (thank you for the futurama reference it was fantastic) 0682 susan: thank you nick!! 0683 nick: few months the book has had since it started in my opinion 0684 francy: thank you for another wonderful issue, nick! 0685 freak left the room 0686 bennettca: Thanks Nick! 0687 sam: thank YOU nick! 0688 calfaile: Thanks Nick! 0689 lacracha: Thanks Nick. Great issue as always! 0690 alexnsketch left the room 0691 pagerunner_j: thank you! 0692 macey entered the room 0693 alexander_hemsley entered the room 0694 nick: night all 0695 leanne: THANKS NICK 0696 leanne: NIGHT 0697 jukite: thank you for writing/drawing it. It's awesome 0698 upguntha: night 0699 guest-2318634 changed nickname to alexander_hemsley 0700 lacracha: Night 0701 nick left the room 0702 vicky: thanks!!! and night 0703 guest-2318631 changed nickname to macey 0704 upguntha: you the bestest 0705 alexander_hemsley left the room 0706 caleb_bollenbacher: thanks nick! 0707 rafael_santannameyer left the room 0708 macey: I AM HERE NOW oh bye nick 0709 susan: macey you just missed nick 0710 pooryorick: Good day nick, i will always read what you write 0711 susan: how was your concert 0712 shadyhavok left the room 0713 sam: macey~~ c 0714 leanne: hisses he didnt answer my timeline question 0715 vicky: macey!!! hiii 0716 leanne: ALSO HEY MACEY 0717 joe_eisma: d'aww macy missed nick 0718 upguntha: Maceyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 0719 macey left the room 0720 jukite: Hi Macey ^_^/ 0721 platt3r: Is joe still answering questions? 0722 susan: bye macey 0723 joe_eisma: as best i can! 0724 zethia: ah hi macey 0725 macey1 entered the room 0726 jukite: Quick-get that map, whille Nick's not here!@ 8D 0727 caleb_bollenbacher: ACCIO WATER MAP!!! 0728 guest-2318682 changed nickname to macey1 0729 macey1: okay i am back again!! 0730 upguntha: will Alex be back next issue 0731 joe_eisma: hahaha no map. sorry 0732 macey1: susan i can relieve you from your duties 0733 susan: hello again 0734 jukite: ^_^/ 0735 susan: should i log out 0736 leanne: when is hisao coming back 0737 gabejer: Hey Joe, who would you most like to see do a varient cover? 0738 macey1: yes just get the transcript and log out 0739 leanne: when is akiko coming back 0740 joe_eisma: sorry, alex is sitting out the rest of the arc. 0741 caleb_bollenbacher: will we be getting many more new characters soon? 0742 macey1: tell alex we still love him 0743 calfaile: How far ahead do you finish the issues? 0744 joe_eisma: but, paul little is stepping in, and he's doing some awesome work on 28 0745 susan: other people were going to copy/paste for me 0746 calfaile: is it just in time or months in advance? 0747 leanne: do we see casey's nemesis again soon? 0748 macey1: OH YOU PEOPLE ARE LOVELY 0749 joe_eisma: paul and i go way back and was actually one of the first guys we offered the book to 0750 susan left the room 0751 susan entered the room 0752 jukite: oh, I don't know if you canswer this one 0753 jukite: the number? 0754 caleb_bollenbacher: wait where's alex going? 0755 guest-2318724 changed nickname to susan 0756 joe_eisma: i usually am about an issue ahead, but my lead time shrinks the longer the issue is 0757 macey1: ok i am popping in 0758 macey1 left the room 0759 caleb_bollenbacher: doesn't he love us anymore?? 0760 leanne: (brb food) 0761 platt3r: How long will you be keeping this amount of variants up? 0762 joe_eisma: alex had some health issues, but he's on the mend, so he's taking some time off 0763 caleb_bollenbacher: @playy3r, two more issues of variants 0764 susan: ohh no! 0765 macey entered the room 0766 caleb_bollenbacher: *platt3r 0767 joe_eisma: variants end with issue 29 0768 guest-2318739 changed nickname to macey 0769 joe_eisma: for the time being 0770 jukite: Collect 'em while you can 0771 upguntha: OMGZ I just read some of the posters when Casey walked into the school 0772 caleb_bollenbacher: well prayers for alex then 0773 joe_eisma: yeah, we're hoping alex will be back after this arc, but we don't want to push him 0774 macey: alright! what did i miss 0775 joe_eisma: his health comes first 0776 upguntha: we love Alex 0777 calfaile: did you see the add for Ian's film club? 0778 jukite: Hope he get's better 0779 calfaile: and Pamela's note? 0780 joe_eisma: haha i'm glad someone saw that 0781 macey: alex is the bomb, tell im we love im 0782 susan: ohh god 0783 upguntha: I wanna call Pamela 0784 macey: the name roy is canon now....that's....that's amazing 0785 joe_eisma: haha 0786 coolness left the room 0787 macey: can we assume the student version of upguntha is dating pamela, honestly 0788 upguntha: yes plz 0789 pooryorick: Which varient did everyone buy? 0790 joe_eisma: i don't think anyone at that school is crazy enough to try dating pamela 0791 caleb_bollenbacher: i got jenny's and joe's. so rad 0792 upguntha: but but 0793 joe_eisma: haha 0794 calfaile: who's roy (apart from cage boy?) 0795 jukite: I got the Esima cover. No income yet for the others. But next month.... 0796 macey: i ordered from tfaw way before we could pick variants, so i'm getting joe 0797 joe_eisma: roy is the school mascot 0798 joe_eisma: the goat/ram 0799 troy3825: Joe have you started reading Cerebus yet? 0800 pooryorick: Joes & Robs cover were sold out but i am thankfulf for cristian ward 0801 joe_eisma: i'm putting roy on my cover for 29, btw 0802 macey: PERFECT 0803 joe_eisma: i have not, troy. is it hard to track down collections! 0804 joe_eisma: ? 0805 caleb_bollenbacher: my shop had run out of joe's, but they dug through someone's pull to find one for me lol 0806 susan: very good choice 0807 pagerunner_j: hah. 0808 caleb_bollenbacher: Cerebus has been on my list for a while. What other comics does every1 recommend? 0809 bennettca: Echoes! 0810 macey: god i don't think i read anything that's up to cerebus recognition 0811 macey: uh, chew? saga? 0812 jukite: Saga! 0813 platt3r: I'm out! Thanks so much Joe for doing this! 0814 pooryorick: I love me some chew and saga 0815 joe_eisma: sure! see ya platt3r! 0816 platt3r left the room 0817 julia: chants saga 0818 caleb_bollenbacher: I was on Saga for a while but then I cut it out haha 0819 troy3825: He's a big fan of yours and Rodin's. When I tell you you're gonna flip. 0820 joe_eisma: *dies 0821 joe_eisma: i always recommend stuff of legend, by my pal charles paul wilson iii. beautiful art 0822 upguntha: did anyone else read Elephantmen today 0823 caleb_bollenbacher: i love his variant for issue 28 0824 macey: all these variants are amazing 0825 joe_eisma: yeah that was great 0826 jukite1 entered the room 0827 guest-2318874 changed nickname to jukite1 0828 jukite1 left the room 0829 macey: haha ok what did i miss when i was gone? anything important? 0830 upguntha: that ending had me screaming 0831 jukite1 entered the room 0832 guest-2318883 changed nickname to jukite1 0833 caleb_bollenbacher: how do you pick who does all these variants? 0834 pooryorick: Joe, what do you read? Or what is in this weeks pull? 0835 troy3825: If you like LONG complex stories like MG, Cerebus is fastastic, the first indie comic 0836 susan: release of the names of the 29 variant artists! 0837 joe_eisma: the variant artists were all chosen by nick and i. some were friends-- 0838 macey: OOOOH how exciting. 0839 joe_eisma: some we were fans of and asked as fans 0840 guest-2317557 changed nickname to alex_sollazzo 0841 gabejer: Hey Joe, who would you most like to see do a varient cover? 0842 joe_eisma: i picked up uncanny x-force, x-men #1 and the wake today 0843 joe_eisma: that's easy gabe--adrian alphona 0844 joe_eisma: my biggest influence on the book! 0845 macey: alphona doing mg would be fun to see, damn 0846 gabejer: He should that would be awesome/ 0847 pooryorick: Oh hell yea 0848 joe_eisma: he's already drawn a casey for me 0849 troy3825: I bet Dave Sim may do a variant. Also maybe Sienkiewicz. 0850 caleb_bollenbacher: wait, was today x-men #1???? pissssss 0851 alex_sollazzo: howdy. 0852 jukite1: would be sweet 0853 joe_eisma: just couldn't pin him down for a variant 0854 joe_eisma: hey it's alex! 0855 alison: yes, today's x-men #1! 0856 bennettca: Hey Alex 0857 upguntha: yay ALex 0858 macey: ALEX how are you 0859 lacracha: What did you think of X-men #1 Joe 0860 pooryorick: If you get skottie young to do a cover make sure we see a baby Ike and Irna 0861 alex_sollazzo: hey guys, im alright 0862 lacracha: I'm reading it now 0863 macey: are you proud of jade 0864 joe_eisma: i'm not read it yet, lacracha! flipped thru it--it's beautiful 0865 caleb_bollenbacher: i thought I added that to my pull. apparently didn't. poo 0866 gabejer: O if you could get Gabriel Rodriguez to do one too, that would be cool. 0867 lacracha: Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut. I don't give spoilers anymore. 0868 joe_eisma: yeah, definitely--i did ask gabe actually! but he was too busy 0869 lacracha: Hi Alex. So glad you're ok. 0870 pooryorick: And theif of theives fans in here? 0871 caleb_bollenbacher: hi alex! 0872 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah I like thief of thieves! haven't read the new issue yet tho 0873 guest-2318979 entered the room 0874 guest-2318979 left the room 0875 sam: i havent picked it up yet! I want to though 0876 pooryorick: Spencer did a such acool arc and asmus did alright. Was gonna drop it but i trust diggle 0877 macey: thief of thieves is on my to read list 0878 pooryorick: I got the last one at my store so, woot! 0879 macey: fun fact, the local comic store is so small they have first printings of really old mg iss 0880 pooryorick: Speaking of which, i loved the dudes varient cove 0881 macey: *issues. like, issue 3 0882 caleb_bollenbacher: aw man, I would kill for one of those 0883 pooryorick: . . . Macey i'm gonna need an address 0884 macey: haha, maybe i should go back sometime and get them 0885 macey: and then in 10 years i can get rich off of them 0886 pooryorick: Whats the earliest one? 0887 macey: earliest was 3 i think. 0888 pooryorick: . . .mother of god 0889 macey: really weird seeing that, especially when they had all the new issues too 0890 pooryorick: I been buying since 7 and i would kill for anything earlier 0891 macey: and it wasn't like they didn't sell anything (they'd sold out the hawkeye trade i was SAD) 0892 vedderone left the room 0893 pooryorick: I bet they have a first print of walking dead #1 just laying there 0894 pooryorick: collecting dust 0895 macey: haha it's not the shop i usually go to when i do go to shops 0896 macey: they're so far away that i usually order, i was there for fcbd 0897 joe_eisma: okay folks, i'm about to head out, but some tidbits before i go 0898 joe_eisma: issue 28 is trippy like the beginning of issue 10 0899 joe_eisma: hence me watching tim burton films the other day 0900 pagerunner_j: ooh. 0901 caleb_bollenbacher: haha nice 0902 joe_eisma: some great irina stuff 0903 leanne left the room 0904 joe_eisma: someone pukes 0905 joe_eisma: haha 0906 macey: well, irina's always great 0907 macey: so it's just her being herself 0908 sam: calling it now its one of the boys 0909 pooryorick: Oh hell yeah, time burton, vomit and irna. Sounds like my kind of comic 0910 bennettca: I'm totally considering "Vomit" as a recurring theme 0911 leanne entered the room 0912 guest-2319078 changed nickname to leanne 0913 joe_eisma: 'shame' is a theme for the issue 0914 lacracha: YES! My next commission sketch will be Irina blowing somebody's brains out. 0915 joe_eisma: and there's one of the most obscure cameos from a previous issue in this one 0916 macey: i'm pretty sure mg is the only fictional work ive read where vomit is important 0917 macey: oooh boy! 0918 joe_eisma: haha sounds great lacracha 0919 bennettca: Hey Joe, what's the turnaround on commissions? 0920 francy: oohh 0921 pooryorick: Hahah, macey 0922 joe_eisma: bennettca--couple of weeks normally. if it's during a busy con travel time, bit longer 0923 leanne: (obnoxious boasting i have first print of every issue and first three are signed ooOOOOH) 0924 joe_eisma: okay, thanks everyone! see ya next time! 0925 macey: leanne you son of a gun 0926 bennettca: Excellent. If you're still drawing Zoe, she's still alive! 0927 pooryorick: Well, now i'm jealous 0928 leanne: (also hi im back sorry) 0929 macey: bye joe!! thanks for coming 0930 pagerunner_j: thanks for the chat! 0931 sam: bye joe! 0932 leanne: BYE JOE 0933 francy: bye joe!! 0934 pooryorick: Goodnight joe 0935 caleb_bollenbacher: bye joe! 0936 bobbysofamous entered the room 0937 jukite1: thank you, Joe ^^ 0938 bennettca: Bye! 0939 lacracha: Good night Joe! 0940 vicky: bye!!! 0941 joe_eisma left the room 0942 calfaile: Don't we have a "puking" page? 0943 guest-2319108 changed nickname to bobbysofamous 0944 macey: okay joe are nick are both gone, you can talk about your ships now without shame 0945 bennettca: I wanted to add it as a recurring theme 0946 caleb_bollenbacher: SHIP PARTY!!!! 0947 bennettca: But thought I'd be mocked 0948 calfaile: bye! 0949 leanne: HISAO 0950 jukite1: What, all Hunter? I think he does it the most 0951 leanne: AND GUILLAUME 0952 bobbysofamous: damn, i get in here when Joe leaves? 0953 macey: somebody freaked out about jade/ike this issue, right?? 0954 caleb_bollenbacher: I ship the titanic 0955 caleb_bollenbacher: with ike 0956 leanne: i ship jade/irina 0957 leanne: can this be a thing 0958 pagerunner_j: H&G, definitely. ;) 0959 jukite1: No, Ike's cool 0960 leanne: please please please i need lesbian hatesex 0961 pooryorick: Its all about Ike, best character ever 0962 troy3825 left the room 0963 macey: i was gonna say somebody's gonna hatesex ship jade/irina after this. 0964 leanne: i hatesex ship 0965 leanne: casey/zoe 0966 jukite1: Zoe&casey 8D 0967 leanne: casey/irina 0968 caleb_bollenbacher: lol 0969 leanne: jade/irina 0970 caleb_bollenbacher: hatesex ship 0971 leanne: irina/vanessa 0972 caleb_bollenbacher: hashtag it 0973 macey: let's just have lesbians already 0974 leanne: ALL MY LESBIAN SHIPS ARE HATESEX SHIPS 0975 leanne: wait no i have casey/jade 0976 jukite1: LOL Irina/Irina...she's too eqomaniacal to be with anyone else 0977 caleb_bollenbacher: I'M IN LESBIANS WITH YOU 0978 calfaile: I think somebody suggested it, it's a good idea since puking has serious significant with 0979 bobbysofamous: I guess I missed all the intriguing discussions about the greater mysteries of MGA 0980 sam: i started a casey jade rumor again today but i dont think macey fell for it 0981 jukite left the room 0982 calfaile: the test 0983 macey: no it was akiko/jade sam remember 0984 leanne: AKIKO/JADE OH MY GOD 0985 pooryorick: Nobody is with Irna and ike? Angry hate ship? 0986 sam: oh THATS RIGHT 0987 leanne: IKE/IAN AT THE SAME TIME AS AKIKO/JADE 0988 caleb_bollenbacher: irina and ike wouldnt surprise me 0989 leanne: !!!!!!! 0990 sam: i cant even remember my rumors 0991 bobbysofamous left the room 0992 susan: hello friends i am leaving!! thanks for coming to the chat 0993 susan: bye! 0994 leanne: irina would not sink to his level. 0995 sam: akiko/jade my otp 0996 macey: while i was still in school sam tweeted "how about that jade/akiko kiss" at me 0997 pooryorick: goodnight susan 0998 leanne: BYE SUSAN 0999 bennettca: Bye Susan 1000 macey: BYE SUSAN YOU ARE A SHINING STAR 1001 alex_sollazzo: why no daramount and casey ? 1002 vicky: bye susan!!! 1003 macey: everyone thank susan she is amazing to me 1004 jukite1: bye Susan ^_^ 1005 susan: o/ 1006 sam: bye susan!!! thank you 1007 leanne: we have like 1008 macey: you are wonderful susan. we love you 1009 jukite1: thanks for moderating 1010 leanne: no incest in this fandom 1011 susan: ~curtsies~ 1012 jukite1: or...being here 1013 lor left the room 1014 pagerunner_j left the room 1015 leanne: hisao/jun. hodge/daramount. where u guys @ 1016 susan: happy mg day 1017 macey: leanne technically all the truants are cult siblings 1018 julia: oop farewell susan 1019 susan left the room 1020 leanne: frick 1021 leanne: jk this fandom is 90% incest 1022 jukite1: LOL hodge/daramount...wow 1023 sam: oh hot dang hodge/daramount i ship it 1024 lacracha: Alex 1025 caleb_bollenbacher: lol 1026 caleb_bollenbacher: more like WINcest 1027 leanne: JUN/HISAO 1028 jukite1: LMAO 1029 bennettca: lol 1030 leanne: NO... 1031 pooryorick: Hisao and jun is weird because they are twins, just give one of them a mirror 1032 caleb_bollenbacher: lolololol 1033 leanne: OH MY GOD 1034 leanne: HISAO 1035 leanne: CAN NEVER LOOK IN 1036 macey: mg's pretty screwed up i'm surprised we haven't stepped into incest territory yet?? 1037 leanne: A MIRROR AGAIN BECAUSE EVERY TIME HE DOES 1038 caleb_bollenbacher: for all we know we have... 1039 leanne: HE SEES JUN 1040 sam: omg hisao dramatically crying in the mirror 1041 francy: yeah usually when it comes to twins people jump to incest pretty quick 1042 leanne: IT'S LIKE FRED AND GEORGE 1043 caleb_bollenbacher: why do they all have the same birthday??? TWINSIES 1044 francy: it took us a while 1045 vicky: NO 1046 leanne: EVERY MIRROR IS THE MIRROR OF ERISED FOR HISAO 1047 francy: WHY WOULD YPOU MENTION THAT 1048 leanne: NOOOO 1049 bennettca: If Ike's the headmaster, we got pretty close 1050 macey: HAHA we did, we did 1051 upguntha: lol 1052 macey: although i feel it's too OBVIOUS for the headmaster to be ike now 1053 leanne: my mission on this fandom is to make everyone sad 1054 macey: with irina's ranting 1055 leanne: via fukayama feels 1056 jukite1: Could just be, like an anti-christ or "satan" type character...antagonising the headmaster 1057 leanne: omfg 1058 leanne: sudden image of ike 1059 caleb_bollenbacher: anyone in here make comics? 1060 upguntha: I think I is the one responsible for the school's destruction\ 1061 leanne: dressing up 1062 leanne: as ~sexydevil~ 1063 leanne: for halloween 1064 jukite1: LOL would be sweet 1065 pooryorick: I bet the Head-HEADmaster is Hunters little brother in #1 1066 sam: what if zoe destroyed the school 1067 leanne: (@caleb i cant draw but im thinking of making a comic??) 1068 leanne: .what if hisao did 1069 jukite1: yea! Bring back Zoe as David-2 1070 leanne: what if hisao's brother was like 1071 leanne: berserk button 1072 macey: OH MAN i was gonna say 1073 jukite1: (I can darw, but my writing is a mess 1074 leanne: wHAT IF HISAO HULKS OUT 1075 jukite1: (*Draw) 1076 caleb_bollenbacher: @leanne that's cool! I can't draw for crap either. but I write 1077 macey: hunter's brother is named andy, that scientist in 6 was named andrew 1078 macey: i always figured jade hired him because he was hunter's little bro 1079 caleb_bollenbacher: @jukite1 we are a match made in heaven!!!! 1080 macey: but it could be nick reusing names 1081 leanne: what if everyones name is andrew. 1082 leanne: i mean what 1083 jukite1: seems so obscure it could work, tho 1084 caleb_bollenbacher: I've done a couple comic projects. hopefully one is online this summer 1085 leanne: oh im starting one called collateral! /shameless self plug 1086 pooryorick: What if Hunters dad is behind everything and he actually loves his son 1087 pooryorick: thats why he is a jerk 1088 leanne: it's about a group of teenagers who act as cleanup crew for superheroes 1089 leanne: like fixing the cities after the supers break them and stuff 1090 caleb_bollenbacher: ooh I like it 1091 leanne: OKAY done sorry 1092 sam: hahahaha yeah what a JOKE 1093 francy: oh that's cute 1094 jukite1: that's intersting...we don't know about Huinter's dad... 1095 sam: anyone loving hunter 1096 alison: that is cute 1097 caleb_bollenbacher: how are you dealing with the art tho? 1098 leanne: attempting to draw 1099 leanne: with limited success 1100 leanne: hahahah 1101 macey: hunter's dad man 1102 macey: literally the worst dad 1103 jukite1: leanne that idea sounds awesome..like Runaways sweet 1104 macey: is there a worse dad in this comic? i mean abraham at least loves his son 1105 upguntha: Did you forget about AB 1106 sam: the headmaster??? 1107 macey: hunter's dad doesn't even LOVE his kid though 1108 alison: I wouldn't call Abahram a GOOD father though 1109 francy: didn't jade's dad call her the wrong name or something or am i remembering wrong 1110 pooryorick: jeff lemire can make a book that has me in tears with creepy (bad?) art then its all good 1111 macey: abraham actually CARES even if he's not the best dad 1112 alison: yeah, Jade's dad called her Jean, I think. Or Jane. 1113 macey: jane! 1114 leanne: http 1115 leanne: here bad art but yeah thats what i have so far 1116 bennettca: In defense of Hunter's dad, I think that was when Toronto was on their garbage strike. 1117 caleb_bollenbacher: @jukite1 do you have a portfoio somewhere? 1118 bennettca: That was a trying time for everyone. 1119 macey: i remembered because my mom's name is jane and she looks like future jade.... 1120 pooryorick: Headmaster bears his kid, i'd say he is the worst 1121 lacracha: I think it was Jane that he called her 1122 leanne: yeah i think headmaster is worst 1123 pooryorick: beats* 1124 leanne: i still need to know who the fukayama dad is 1125 macey: WAIT YEAH the headmaster kind of assaults georgina all the time 1126 caleb_bollenbacher: not bad on that art, leanne! better than I could do for sure haha 1127 macey: oh yeah what about that fukayama dad mystery 1128 pooryorick: Hunters dad (name?) is just a jerk 1129 leanne: ah thank haha ( 1130 leanne: omg 1131 caleb_bollenbacher: I want Hunter's step-bro to come back 1132 leanne: can we had 1133 leanne: all the dads 1134 alex_ashby entered the room 1135 leanne: meet up 1136 guest-2319306 changed nickname to alex_ashby 1137 caleb_bollenbacher: he's probs the headmaster lol 1138 upguntha: Or maybe he's also getting a call about BEnjamin 1139 leanne: IDK I THINK THATD BE FUNNY 1140 macey: dad war. see who is the best dad 1141 macey: (it's casey's dad) 1142 leanne: (yeah def) 1143 francy: yeah no contest 1144 alison: yeah 1145 francy: casey wins the parent award 1146 jukite1: (No protolio yet..in the rpocess of getting managa studio...I have some art that I can 1147 jukite1: prob send if you want) 1148 macey: blevins for best parents though! the stuff with kathy this issue i was just 1149 pooryorick: Just make sure caseys dad isnt in the middle of a war, didnt he waterboard casey? 1150 macey: aaaaugh. 1151 alex_ashby left the room 1152 macey: yorick that was one of his co-workers not him 1153 jukite1: LOL MGA paremnt-teacher night 1154 bennettca: Nope, he just watched 1155 jukite1: for a fun one-off issue 1156 jukite1: *parent-teacher 1157 francy: and in his defense he had no idea that was his daughter then 1158 macey: so many of the kids are orphaned it'd be so cruel 1159 caleb_bollenbacher: @jukite1 yeah, do you have facebook? you can just message me there and I can give an email 1160 caleb_bollenbacher: lol parent-teacher issue sounds hilarious 1161 pooryorick: Okay, next month demand a parent-teacher issue from Nick & Joe 1162 jukite1: (just mail me at jukinjazz@gmail.com I don't use that foten, but I can see/r 1163 jukite1: respond with my reg e-mail) 1164 pooryorick: Who cares if its canon or not its a necessity 1165 caleb_bollenbacher: great, I'll shoot you a message 1166 julia: are there going to be more cute summary comics at the end that was adorable 1167 jukite1: (coolbeams) 1168 macey: god we need more mg babies 1169 jukite1: I'd like to see stuff like a halloween issues too, like the halloween Buff TVS eps) 1170 macey: did you see that akiko. look at her. 1171 jukite1: LOL the writing on that is fantastic, btw 1172 pooryorick: Mga babies by skottie younge 1173 alex_sollazzo: pretty sure there is going to be more, maybe not by the same artist though. 1174 macey: hooray! 1175 jukite1: they're so adorable 1176 macey: let's have an mg babies short about david 1177 julia: wow that's wonderful I'm so glad 1178 julia: OMG ONE ABOUT DAVID 1179 jukite1: LOL yes! 1180 sam: david omg 1181 pooryorick: Thank christ alex 1182 sam: everyones favorite characters 1183 macey: does anyone dislike david 1184 macey: i mean he killed vanessa's boyfriend but we still love dave 1185 pooryorick: David is always in timeout as a baby 1186 upguntha: Waht does David eat when he's not eating brains 1187 caleb_bollenbacher: I ship David and everyone's head 1188 jukite1: Macey, has Nick ever said anything about Hunter's binary digi-chat by the way? Like, 1189 caleb_bollenbacher: hatesex ship 1190 lacracha: Yep and I still love David 1191 macey: jukite 1192 pooryorick: Hahaha 1193 macey: and that we can't decode it or anything (yet) 1194 jukite1: do the nubers mean something, or is it random. My gemattria/numerology and cryptology 1195 jukite1: research yileded nothing 1196 leanne: hey can i share a theory it's kind of a dumb one/mesh of other people's but yeah 1197 macey: yeah, he said they have significance but we can't figure it out yet 1198 jukite1: ok...I tired a LOT of numerolgy / cryptology resources 1199 leanne: joe and nick said it's not a code 1200 jukite1: but good to know there's a plan for it 1201 leanne: like the things that hunter said are important but they dont directly translate into anyth 1202 alex_sollazzo: so, could you guys tell which pages i colored and which the other guys did ? 1203 bennettca: Yes 1204 leanne: yeah 1205 jukite1: a little bit 1206 leanne: i noticed the coloring was different on some of the panels haha 1207 caleb_bollenbacher: yes I could tell 1208 francy: yeah 1209 upguntha: yup 1210 lacracha: I could tell 1211 caleb_bollenbacher: the other guy was good, but ALEX'S COLORS ARE THE BEST 1212 pooryorick: I knew something was off 1213 alison: yeah 1214 caleb_bollenbacher: it was so different I checked to see if someone shared art duty with joe on this one lol 1215 pooryorick: Who was the other colorist? 1216 alex_sollazzo: i think i did the first 15, upto the page after jade shoots at irina 1217 macey: alex i had actually seen every page you colored on the stream 1218 bennettca: My roommate is getting into digital coloring, so we've been watching the heck out of your 1219 bennettca: Youtube channel 1220 leanne: yeah the skin colors are kind of different 1221 macey: so when i got to paul's coloring i was really confused 1222 leanne: ore not different just blended dif 1223 macey: paul did a bunch of different eye colors too, he gave irina brown eyes 1224 alex_sollazzo: there was actually a few pages i had finished that arnt in the book lol 1225 caleb_bollenbacher: I need to check out your channel, alex. 1226 macey: ah really? i'm sure they look swell 1227 caleb_bollenbacher: coloring is the most difficult aspect I've encountered in comic-making 1228 leanne: alex we miss you and your tiaras 1229 caleb_bollenbacher: why aren't they in the book? 1230 sam: it threw off my eye color theories 1231 leanne: I WANT IRINA IN A TIARA 1232 leanne: !!!! 1233 alex_sollazzo: i wasnt around to send them, so the other guys did them 1234 zethia: ACTUAL PRINCESS OF MY HEART 1235 jukite1: Queen Irina? 1236 pooryorick: Leanne that has to happen 1237 macey: irina is always wearing a tiara in her head. 1238 leanne: i need irina in just 1239 leanne: a REALLY GIRLY TIARA 1240 alex_sollazzo: ill show a page, one sec. 1241 macey: OH YEAH CAN WE DISCUSS 1242 macey: IRINA'S MIND CONTROL POWERS? 1243 jukite1: LOL yes, she can wear a glitter-gown too 1244 pooryorick: Hell yea alex 1245 caleb_bollenbacher: that would be cool to see a comparison 1246 macey: because yooo that makes her ordering around the other truants super creepy 1247 francy: yeah it does 1248 alex_sollazzo: alright 1249 leanne: oh yeah i was thinking 1250 alex_sollazzo: pretty sure that one isnt in it 1251 leanne: maybe casey and irina 1252 leanne: have the same power 1253 leanne: of mind contorl stuff? 1254 jukite1: And Casey has something like ti too 1255 caleb_bollenbacher: huh. that looks totally different haha 1256 julia left the room 1257 leanne: yeah especially the skin tones 1258 julia entered the room 1259 guest-2319489 changed nickname to julia 1260 macey: oh yeah it does look so much different 1261 leanne: ALSO HEY SUDDEN THEORY 1262 macey: your coloring is a lot less smooth- not in a bad way 1263 macey: in a more dynamic way 1264 leanne: if the powers of truants/glories are parallel 1265 leanne: and zoe has "multiple personalities" 1266 leanne: then maybe akiko somehow has like 1267 leanne: the power to separate her mind from her body 1268 leanne: or split into another consciousness too?? 1269 macey: hmm 1270 bennettca: Ooooo 1271 macey: would explain her current state...wherever she is 1272 leanne: and thats what we'll see her doing in the next issue/whenever? 1273 pooryorick: "mind blown" 1274 macey: poor doll 1275 leanne: IDK I JUST WANT TO SEE AKIKO GOING THROUGH A MIND TRIP THING 1276 jukite1: so, she mind-joined Fortunato? 1277 leanne: mind joined david 1278 leanne: i wanna see her go through something like 1279 leanne: the guys from wild children 1280 macey: i was gonna say, it'd be super awkward to share headspace with the guy you have_ 1281 credar entered the room 1282 macey: _a crush on 1283 alison: they said that the baby glories is not canon, so I took it that we're not meant to read 1284 alison: Zoe's thing literally 1285 leanne: yeah ik 1286 jukite1: T_T 1287 leanne: but still it kind of makes sense i guess 1288 guest-2319519 changed nickname to credar 1289 leanne: with the whole david thing?? 1290 leanne: IDK IM DUMB IGNORE 1291 alison: it does but hmm it was after we said the multiple personalities thing, so might be timing 1292 caleb_bollenbacher: I didn't read that bit literally 1293 lacracha: You're right Alex. I don't see that page. 1294 credar: Hey, just stopping by. I haven't bought 27 yet. Still picking which cover to get. 1295 credar: which one did you guys get? I'm at an impass. 1296 macey: credar 1297 francy: if anything it might be an oversimplification of whatever zoe's thing is 1298 jukite1: Catch 'em all! 1299 alison: yeah. but we've seen zoe "shift" personalities and remain conscious of it early on. 1300 pooryorick: Christian ward man, i wouldve bought the gulliory one and Joes too but sold out 1301 jukite1: I always thought Zoe was just being devious and sinister, acting 1302 bennettca: Is it just not in the print? It's in the digital copy, but with the other colorist 1303 caleb_bollenbacher: @credar I got joe's and jenny's 1304 macey: nick's talked about how he wanted us to know with 19 that the person commiting the 1305 lacracha: I got the cover by Eisma. The one with the entire cast. 1306 macey: murders was ZOE- not another person using her body, our zoe 1307 guest-2319555 entered the room 1308 julia: I got joe's but they were all beautiful i sat on the floor in front of them for a while 1309 macey: it's just that she's compelled to murder for some reason 1310 leanne: random but 1311 jukite1: Uh, awesomeness 1312 leanne: http 1313 leanne: LOOK AT TUNA'S FACE 1314 alison: well, there's also that thing about murder being important, ie for jade to get places 1315 leanne: .__. 1316 francy: yeah i was about to say tha 1317 francy: like how jade is compelled to. yes 1318 leanne: OH MY GOD 1319 leanne: POOR BABY 1320 macey: leanne wrong link! 1321 leanne: ah 1322 leanne: put a .jpg at the end 1323 macey: there definetely seems to be an emphasis on people having to do things they don't want 1324 macey: to in this comic 1325 macey: but having to 1326 leanne: th more you look at the it the funnier it gets 1327 macey: that's not tuna leanne 1328 macey: that's upguntha's cameo 1329 leanne: what 1330 leanne: IS THAT NOT TUNA 1331 leanne: FRICK 1332 caleb_bollenbacher: who's upguntha? 1333 leanne: BUT HE'S SO 1334 caleb_bollenbacher: (sorry) 1335 leanne: 100% DONE 1336 leanne: I THOUGHT ONLY TUNAWOULD BWE 1337 leanne: THAT DONE 1338 macey: upguntha is a cool dude that is around 1339 pooryorick: (caleb i am gonna have to re read everything to fully understand. . .well everything) 1340 bennettca: There he is! 1341 upguntha: it's moi 1342 macey: how did getting your cheek pinched by daramount feel 1343 sam: ok guys im out of here! o/ i'll be cosplaying casey at denver comic con this weekend and 1344 sam: will have pictures on the tumblr tag if anyone wants to see 1345 macey: BYE SAM 1346 jukite1: omg sweet 1347 upguntha: skeevy 1348 francy: have fun!!! 1349 bennettca: Wooh! 1350 leanne: AHH COOL 1351 leanne: if joe is there 1352 sam: thanks for having me guys this was funnnnn 1353 leanne: ask for a 1354 leanne: i went as akiko and i got one of guillaume doing hisao kind of 1355 pooryorick: Cant wait to see sam 1356 leanne: *ask for a commish 1357 upguntha: have fun 1358 sam: oh dang that would be cool u___u i dont think he'll be there though 1359 leanne: oh awww 1360 sam: see you guys next month hopefully 1361 sam left the room 1362 macey: see you sam! 1363 credar: Oh my I just saw there is a McKelvie cover. With Jade. screw it, I love Jade too much! 1364 bennettca: We should probably plug the wiki soon, eh guys? 1365 leanne: BYE 1366 macey: the wiki is cool! you can edit it and make it nice! 1367 leanne: oh yeah hahahaha 1368 leanne: and the tvtropes page 1369 leanne: theyre really out of date 1370 caleb_bollenbacher: i'm loving the new wiki 1371 leanne: and the ao3 1372 bennettca: I just saw the tvtropes one the other day, but loved it 1373 macey: yes the wiki's quite shiny 1374 calfaile: We're really current! 1375 leanne: i should do something on the ao3... 1376 leanne: AH jk 1377 calfaile: constaltly updating 1378 leanne: it's been a while since i checked sorry!! 1379 macey: but psst, you guys do know tuna's brazilian, right? nick and joe have mentioned 1380 macey: it a bunch of times 1381 calfaile: but we need help with all the vomiting instances 1382 bennettca: So everyone should sign up and edit and discuss 1383 jukite1: a slideshow ometage with music 1384 upguntha: I have it on my tumblr lol 1385 caleb_bollenbacher: alright guys, I'm about to head out. the hockey game is getting too intense lol 1386 credar left the room 1387 lacracha left the room 1388 francy: byeee 1389 macey: god yknow i should just find a source and edit that in 1390 macey: what am i doing. i can do that. i have the power 1391 guest-2319663 entered the room 1392 caleb_bollenbacher: adios! 1393 macey: bye caleb! 1394 jukite1: coolbeams, caleb. I'll get back to you sioon, btw 1395 bennettca: Bye Caleb 1396 julia: byeee 1397 caleb_bollenbacher: great, thanks jukite! 1398 caleb_bollenbacher: bye all! 1399 caleb_bollenbacher left the room 1400 jukite1: ^_^/ 1401 leanne: should i post some of my things to ao3 AND BYE CALEB 1402 macey: cracks knucles 1403 pooryorick: I need to get going too, have a goodnight everyone and thanks for the pretty pages alex 1404 pooryorick left the room 1405 macey: *knuckles. i can type. bye yorick! 1406 jukite1: bye yorick! 1407 macey: so what do you all think happened to akiko and junisao 1408 julia: bye! 1409 upguntha: http 1410 leanne: junisao is crying 1411 leanne: forever 1412 leanne: and bitterness if festering in his heart 1413 leanne: at the truants 1414 leanne: meanwhile akiko is on a mind trip 1415 jukite1: he's kinda a wild card, so I think he's gonna go bad-ass on irina 1416 leanne: where she's discovering secrets of the universe 1417 bennettca: But it'll make all the makeup-seks more gratifying 1418 leanne: NO 1419 leanne: HISAO'S GONNA BE 1420 macey: nick did say in morning glory days how junisao's story is more of a 1421 leanne: SO PISSED AT BUILLAUME 1422 macey: vengeance one now 1423 leanne: ...buillaume GUILLAUME 1424 leanne: oh no 1425 leanne: OH NOOOOOOO 1426 leanne: THIS IS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WANTED 1427 macey: buillaume 1428 jukite1: Jun & Casey - Crazy Bitch hunters? 1429 leanne: GUILLAUME IS EVIL ENOUGH 1430 macey: his GOOD twin?? 1431 leanne: yeah there 1432 jukite1: I don't think Guillame's evil 1433 leanne: they look the exact same 1434 leanne: except eyebrows 1435 macey: buillaume's eyebrows are shaved off 1436 leanne: hes an asshole 1437 leanne: but hes not evil 1438 leanne: EVYERIMTE I THINK ABOUT HISAO I WANNA CRY 1439 guest-2319663 left the room 1440 jukite1: I think the Truant's badness is a reflection of hanging out with Irina 1441 leanne: HE WAITED FOR GUILLAUME FOR FOUR YEARS 1442 jukite1: who is, messed up 1443 leanne: AND LIKED HIM ALL THOSE YEARS EVEN THOUGH THE ONLY AFFECTION 1444 leanne: HE GOT WAS A KISS AND A SHOVE 1445 leanne: (MULTIPLE SHOVES) 1446 leanne: AND THEN GUILLAUME COMES BACK AND SLEEPS WITH HIM FINALLY BUT 1447 leanne: THEN GUILLAUME IS PART OF THE PLOT TO KILL JUN WHO IS THE ONLY PERSON 1448 leanne: WHO MATTERS MORE TO HISAO THAN JUN 1449 leanne: I 1450 leanne: NO 1451 leanne: *THAN GUILLAUME 1452 macey: yeah a relationship isn't gonna work out when he helps kill your brother 1453 macey: not a good way to start out 1454 francy: it would definitely make things awkward 1455 macey: jukite 1456 alison: also, do the mind control powers not work on specific individuals? 1457 alison: since irina couldn't make jade do anything. 1458 macey: fortunato and guillaume are somewhat ambiguous on that front 1459 macey: SHIT maybe the mind control only works on people who aren't special! 1460 bennettca: I hope they talk more about the mind control soon...Lara warned Casey not to do it often, 1461 jukite1: maybe the Glories operate on different brain wavelengths 1462 upguntha: Casey couldn't coerce the faculty 1463 bennettca: And Irina said there was a price to their gifts 1464 jukite1: like, rom being born on the same day (solar-flare mutant-powers or something) 1465 francy left the room 1466 francy entered the room 1467 guest-2319768 changed nickname to francy 1468 alison: I'm also wondering if Vanessa et al have a whole different plan from Irina because of the 1469 alison: scene transitions happened before Ian went back to her. 1470 alison: and if Irina is more on her own than she realizes. 1471 francy left the room 1472 francy entered the room 1473 guest-2319777 changed nickname to francy 1474 upguntha: Irina changed her plans after the whole greenhouse fiasco 1475 francy: tinychat stop 1476 macey: it appears there's sort of a halfway split between the truants in terms of goals 1477 macey: irina has fortunato and guillaume under her thumb, but akiko, ian and vanessa were 1478 macey: all unaware and on top of that all have much better morals 1479 alison: well, there's also Vanessa getting caught up in Hodge's crap that I assume we'll see the 1480 alison: turn around on soon 1481 macey: and mainly seem to follow irina because she's fucking scary and her plans often work 1482 macey: or at least get close to working 1483 jukite1: and has the gun 1484 macey: haha, yes, the gun is important 1485 macey: irina probably sleeps with that thing 1486 jukite1: plus, maybe they got outside, relaised they didn't know wtf to do, and 1487 jukite1: well, shrug, guess Irina';s plan is better than none 1488 macey: irina's also manipulative as shit. she guilted ian and vanessa about akiko and brendan 1489 macey: it's hard not to feel weak compared to her 1490 guest-2319819 entered the room 1491 alison: hmm. I still have my doubts about the level of her control. 1492 guest-2319819 left the room 1493 upguntha: Casey>>>>>Irins 1494 alison: But I guess we'll (HOPEFULLY??) know next issue. 1495 macey: a lot of it depends on whether or not she can mind control her siblings 1496 alison: I don't think she can, unless she hasn't seen the need to. 1497 macey: and whether or not she would do that 1498 macey: because if she could and shit got rough, i could frankly see her doing it 1499 francy: yeah i think so too 1500 jukite1: LOL her and Casey as puppet masters duking it out with their class 1501 upguntha: Or maybe she wont 1502 macey: i don't think she would want to unless things were very, very dire 1503 macey: but who knows with her 1504 gabejer left the room 1505 upguntha: Alex was the smoke effect from the gun from you or from /Joe? 1506 jukite1: guess it also depends on the pricing 1507 macey: alex does a lot of that stuff, i know 1508 macey: joe does outlines and alex makes it look great 1509 alex_sollazzo: its in his lineart 1510 upguntha: ah ok 1511 julia: I'm going to head out, bye guys! 1512 leanne: OH MY GOD 1513 leanne: CASEY IS US 1514 leanne: IRINA IS USSR 1515 leanne: COLD WAR AU 1516 upguntha: i love the effect of it 1517 leanne: am i even making sense 1518 julia left the room 1519 leanne: because like theyre both fighting for control over other peopel right 1520 macey1 entered the room 1521 guest-2319882 changed nickname to macey1 1522 leanne: neither of them exactly have good intentions although casey is selling it as she does 1523 leanne: irina is ukranian casey is american 1524 macey1 left the room 1525 macey1 entered the room 1526 guest-2319888 changed nickname to macey1 1527 macey1: tinychat stop this 1528 macey1: in terms of casey, i think she's definetely better than irina moral-wise 1529 macey1: she's just following hodge's orders for the most part, and she genuinely regretted 1530 macey1: mind controlling her mom 1531 leanne: cold war au... 1532 leanne: all the cold war aus 1533 macey1: wait where did this come from what did i miss. what is happening 1534 jukite1: Irina vs Casey = Cold War 1535 jukite1: Makes sense 1536 jukite1: (as much as anything else) 1537 macey1: haha, basically 1538 macey1: man they will HATE each other. especially now that irina's got jade kidnapped 1539 jukite1: (Could be those two fronts, Casey/Irina represent a more political aspect {like C 1540 vicky left the room 1541 jukite1: Cold war} 1542 macey1: you fuck with jade you incite casey's wrath of which the likes the world has never seen 1543 clevername: hey folks, i'm going to disappear but I wanted to say -- 1544 jukite1: and headmaster/abraham a moral one (Light/Wvil control/will( 1545 clevername: thanks for the kind words about MGB when you didn't know i was looking 1546 macey1: not a problem! it was great 1547 jukite1: ^_^/ totally awesome 1548 bennettca: Your focus group says to do more 1549 jukite1: LOL 1550 francy: yes please do 1551 clevername: absolutely 1552 jukite1: radio-plays 1553 clevername: i think... 8 or so have been written 1554 francy: omg 1555 macey1: oh woooow 1556 calfaile: yay! 1557 macey1: can we get any hints on what they're about 1558 clevername: random things. mostly jokes on character personalities 1559 clevername: if we can't get one about the issue's content done in time, we'll use one of these 1560 macey1: that sounds great aaa 1561 clevername: someone wanted a david one, right? there's one about him for sure 1562 jukite1: I wanna see them reviw movies or something 1563 jukite1: *review 1564 upguntha: Ian's film vlub 1565 bennettca: hahah 1566 jukite1: LOL yeah! 1567 macey1: fuck YES david. and oh my god, we need ian reviewing movies right away 1568 francy: can it be ian hating all of hunter's opinions on movies 1569 macey1: he probably says he hates every movie, but secretly adores like. romantic comedies 1570 clevername: hahaha 1571 jukite1: LOL MGB review Lost 1572 calfaile: what are the visual gags from MGB? 1573 delima entered the room 1574 clevername: there are a lot! 1575 guest-2319996 changed nickname to delima 1576 clevername: you tell me 1577 jukite1: or, for kicks, House of anubis or the "rup offs" 1578 delima left the room 1579 francy: ha ha 1580 upguntha: MGB as Happy endings characters 1581 calfaile: I've already listed the ones I have 1582 calfaile: all I got was dr. claw 1583 calfaile: . . . I don't watch happy endings 1584 leanne: wait im out of it 1585 leanne: whats mgb 1586 macey1: morning glory babies, leanne 1587 upguntha: shame on you 1588 clevername: off the top of my head, there's ET and rugrats in there 1589 francy: aka the comic at the end where everyone is tiny and 1590 francy: adorable 1591 jukite1: yeah, where David touches Akiko 1592 macey1: see, all david wants is friends 1593 clevername: nope, different ET reference 1594 jukite1: ooh, wow 1595 jukite1: mean 1596 calfaile: yeah, that wasn't an ET reference 1597 jukite1: oh T_T been so long since I've seen ET..totes thought it was 1598 macey1: "god is a booger face" is the best thing you've ever written, matt, btw 1599 clevername: the ET reference is tough. i'll give it to you 1600 clevername: the "real guns" are replaced with walkie-talkies 1601 clevername: haha, thank you. he is a booger face 1602 upguntha: Zoe had to leave early still cracks me up 1603 alison: yes haha, i loved that 1604 jukite1: I just love that back-forth cause it's so Jade/Ike 1605 macey1: wasn't that what joe told his son when he saw the page? that she spilled the ketchup 1606 jukite1: amazing how like, one panel can sum up half an issue 1607 clevername: there you go 1608 macey1: (the page where zoe died) 1609 upguntha: yup 1610 calfaile: oh, hah! I had forgotten that! 1611 macey1: sighs 1612 macey1: what else do we need to discuss? did we miss anything notable? 1613 macey1: did you guys talk about that odd line about tuna, or no 1614 guest-2320101 entered the room 1615 macey1: because i can totally say "haha haha fortunato's skeevy i told you" now 1616 upguntha: Tuna you too? 1617 guest-2320101 left the room 1618 macey left the room 1619 macey1: don't worry i'm still here 1620 macey1: but yeah, haha, what's up with that kid, man? 1621 upguntha: Why didn't Akiko's brain spwell out 1622 bennettca: Might be 'cause of his whole injection-thing. Like they know he's not just another birthda 1623 bennettca: *y kid 1624 macey1: to be fair, they seem to know that about a lot of kids, though 1625 macey1: he must've curried their favor somehow 1626 jukite1: selling them out? 1627 macey1: i have a feeling being special has something to do with why akiko didn't lose her brain, 1628 macey1: though 1629 guest-2319555 left the room 1630 bennettca: Yeah, but a lot of the kids don't seem to be as tortured as others 1631 macey1: jukite 1632 clevername left the room 1633 macey1: get insider info 1634 jukite1: true...for the "regular-go-to-class" school kids, the whole thing must be so weird 1635 jukite1: yeah, makes sense 1636 bennettca: I wanna see more past-life/injection stuff 1637 macey1: YES SO DO I 10 is one of my favorite issues 1638 bennettca: And that "I'm not too old, but one of us is" bit 1639 guest-2320191 entered the room 1640 upguntha: I loved 10 so glad that the begining of next issue will be like it 1641 tessa entered the room 1642 guest-2320191 left the room 1643 guest-2320197 changed nickname to tessa 1644 tessa: I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS 1645 tessa left the room 1646 macey1: TESSA 1647 tessa entered the room 1648 guest-2320209 changed nickname to tessa 1649 macey1: wait she left 1650 macey1: OH SHE'S BACK 1651 tessa: hey dudes! 1652 bennettca: Hey hey 1653 macey1: tessa did you love it 1654 tessa: I LOVED IT 1655 tessa: i loved jade 1656 tessa: wow 1657 bennettca: Jade is a rockstar 1658 macey1: jade is amazing, who doesn't love jade? nobody. that's who 1659 tessa: and i loved mother blevins 1660 tessa: and i loved screaming out loud when lara popped up 1661 tessa: and i loved the baby glories summarization 1662 zethia left the room 1663 tessa: sorry i almost missed the chat, dang 1664 jukite1: T_T 1665 macey1: who's your favorite baby mg everyone 1666 macey1: i think mine is jade or akiko 1667 bennettca: Akiko. It was all just brilliant 1668 leanne: hisaoand akiko 1669 leanne: they forgo 1670 calfaile: jade 1671 leanne: forgot 1672 francy: baby jade was so cute omg 1673 tessa: i loved jun and hisao 1674 tessa: and irina 1675 leanne: "also, hisao and guillaume did kissy things." 1676 tessa: and jade 1677 tessa: and everyone 1678 leanne: BABE JUN AND HISAO WAS SO CUTE 1679 bennettca: Alright, my dog is demanding to be walked, so I'm gonna head out. But everyone should sign 1680 francy: they were all adorable i want to take them all 1681 bennettca: up on the wiki! 1682 jukite1: baby Zoe 1683 bennettca left the room 1684 macey1: bennett i will soon, i've been putting it off 1685 macey1: bye! 1686 macey1: baby zoe was a goddess, wow 1687 calfaile: no time like the present 1688 calfaile: all the puking is not going to document itself 1689 francy: i'll sign up 1690 jukite1: at least we got some more Zoe 1691 tessa: what's signing up mean? 1692 macey1: to the wiki, tessa 1693 tessa: yeah, but what happens if we do? 1694 delima entered the room 1695 calfaile: Honestly, just read through it and if you see anthing to add, add it 1696 calfaile: we're missing some issue summaries 1697 tessa: i'd be into that! 1698 guest-2320290 changed nickname to delima 1699 leanne: im bad at fixing/helping with things hahahaha 1700 calfaile: and we have "continuity" and "answered/unsanswered" questions that we implemented later 1701 leanne: should i post fics to ao3 though 1702 leanne: because i have like 1703 jukite1: LOL issue summaries? [Some confusing shit happens 1704 leanne: seven 1705 leanne: and there are what 1706 francy: yes 1707 leanne: 3 fics 1708 leanne: on ao3 1709 23 entered the room 1710 calfaile: so not all the issues have them filled out 1711 calfaile: fics? 1712 delima left the room 1713 macey1: fics are important, calfaile. very important 1714 4 entered the room 1715 leanne: WE DONT EVEN 1716 leanne: HAVE 1717 guest-2320311 changed nickname to 23 1718 leanne: OUR OWN TAG ON AO3 1719 calfaile: fan fiction? 1720 leanne: WE'RE PART OF THE GNEERAL COMIC CATEGORY 1721 francy: yeah 1722 leanne: http 1723 leanne: LOOK AT THIS ATROCITY 1724 upguntha: wat'sao3 1725 francy: it's a site to upload fics 1726 guest-2320323 changed nickname to 4 1727 francy: like how there's fanfiction.net and stuff 1728 leanne: jk 1729 leanne: we have three 1730 leanne: http 1731 4 left the room 1732 leanne: jk four 1733 tessa: i don't think i am physically capable of ficcing mg 1734 leanne: i cant speak spanish though so three 1735 tessa: although i did promise macey one once like 7 years ago 1736 macey1: yeah tessa way to break my heart (i kid) 1737 francy: my contribution is just bad graphics 1738 macey1: fandom is generally important 1739 jukite1: okay, I signed up. Where's my MG t-shirt 8D??? 1740 macey1: and mg has the best fandom, so there 1741 tessa: i kept TRYING but i just feel like anything i contribute will make the whole fandom worse 1742 tessa: my contribution is also bad graphics 1743 leanne: the thing im pr 1744 leanne: in this fandom 1745 jukite1: I'll do art as homage..wouldn't do fanfic 1746 leanne: was thegif graphic i made 1747 leanne: *proudest of 1748 leanne: way back when 1749 leanne: so proud. 1750 leanne: it took me like 92834729834 hours 1751 leanne: hahahahaha 1752 calfaile: you got an apple! that's not prize enough? 1753 macey1: whenever you eat an apple, think of casey blevins 1754 tessa: every time i make one of the issue by issue things i have to hoard it for months 1755 macey1: that's your reward 1756 jukite1: the implications are so torrid, and I cannot wear an apple ~_~ 1757 tessa: before convincing myself it's publishable 1758 tessa: hahaha when i was at school my friend and i stole cafeteria apples 1759 tessa: dressed up like schoolgirls 1760 macey1: how do you steal cafeteria apples they come with lunch 1761 jukite1: And I'll think of something else with Casey and eating 8P 1762 macey1: i mean they do at my school 1763 tessa: and took literally hundreds of pictures on campus 1764 tessa: we're not supposed to take food out of the cafeteria 1765 macey1: ah really? hm odd 1766 jukite1: like the garden gnome-thing? 1767 tessa: OH MAN i have 2 mg mixes i never published too 1768 tessa: i'm really bad about that 1769 macey1: i made an irina mix but i never posted it on tumblr..... 1770 tessa: my #1 fan contribution is emotional text posts about how much i like the comic in general 1771 tessa: POST IT 1772 23 left the room 1773 leanne: http 1774 macey1: http 1775 leanne: MY GREATEST ACCOMPLISHMENT...and the thing only works 20% of them time 1776 leanne: OOH 1777 macey1: oh my gosh leanne you made that forever ago 1778 leanne: IT'S STI 1779 macey1: remember then. it might have been in the earliest truant days 1780 leanne: MY PROUDEST THING 1781 macey1: that feels like a millenium ago 1782 leanne: that and the hold my flower meme 1783 leanne: yeah ik 1784 leanne: before the fandom got bigger ;u; 1785 jukite1: that's cool..and I just realised Jade's talking about the poeple going back to their rigt 1786 tessa: AAAA i am following you on 8tracks 1787 leanne: SPIDER. 1788 jukite1: time-place 1789 tessa: but on my old account so please ignore 1790 macey1: shut up i needed man man on there man man's a good fucking band 1791 tessa: leanne i remember when you made that! 1792 leanne: ;u; 1793 macey1: haha ok the chat is almost over so 1794 leanne: omfg 1795 jukite1: T_T 1796 tessa: oh whoops 1797 leanne: we're gonna be 1798 jukite1: boo 1799 leanne: those cranky old 1800 macey1: susan said somebody was doing the transcript? who was that? 1801 leanne: fandomers 1802 leanne: in like five years 1803 tessa: i'm already halfway there 1804 tessa: BACK IN THE DAY 1805 leanne: "BACK INT THE GOLDEN DAYS 1806 leanne: WE SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR MG PORN! 1807 leanne: NICK AND JOE ACTUALLY TALKED TO US ON THE CHATS! 1808 calfaile: where are the transcripts posted? 1809 tessa: when i was still limber enough to stand on my head while i wept over comics 1810 leanne: " 1811 leanne: hahahaha 1812 tessa: okay i'm gonna split 1813 macey1: i just put em on pastebin 1814 jukite1: bye bye ^_^/ 1815 tessa: you're beautiful souls 1816 tessa: goodnight! 1817 macey1: but seriously who was that? i need everything before i pop in if not everything, haha 1818 macey1: good night tessa!! 1819 tessa left the room 1820 calfaile: are they linked from your tumblr? 1821 alison: I have the whole chat, but I'm on Chrome 1822 macey1: yes they are cal 1823 macey1: aaaugh, susan said somebody volunteered, though 1824 macey1: and she had all the stuff with nick and joe 1825 leanne: NIGGGHHHHT 1826 calfaile: uguntha said he would do it 1827 jukite1: Susan asked, [jess 1828 leanne: i g2g now actually HOPE YOU FIND IT MACEY BYE 1829 jukite1: that was said right when I came in 1830 macey1: BYE LEANNE! YOU PAL 1831 leanne left the room 1832 francy left the room 1833 jukite1: otherwise I can copy/paste it too.... 1834 jukite1: I just don't know what to do with it @_@ 1835 macey1: jukite where do you have it from? 1836 jukite1: top of the chat window for me 1837 macey1: the time i mean! 1838 jukite1: oh, one se 1839 calfaile: I have it from 8 1840 jukite1: 1841 jukite1: 7 1842 alison: oh, hey, if you control + c in chrome, you can get it. 1843 jukite1: CST 1844 jukite1: I'm on IE ~_~ 1845 macey1: it never works on chrome for me, alison 1846 macey1: is that 8 1847 macey1: OH yes it is! jukite would you be willing to volunteer 1848 calfaile: well, 2 1849 macey1: all you gotta do is get it all and then put it into pastebin- it autoformats it 1850 jukite1: pastebion? 1851 macey1: http 1852 macey1: (you guys get to stay a couple extra minutes while we get this sorted out. luckies) 1853 jukite1: ok. what do I do then? never done this before? 1854 macey1: just highlight the whole chat, ctrl+c, paste it into pastebin 1855 macey1: works better if you go an hour at a time 1856 jukite1: ok 1857 jukite1: this'll take some time 1858 alison left the room [[Category:MG tinychats Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick